


Untouched

by IvySwearDaLove



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove
Relationships: Fandral (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Fandral/Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Untouched

1.

“亲爱的凯瑟琳，

展信安。

很遗憾你在战争中失去了双亲。听说你在里昂内堡没有其他亲人，我已经派人前去接你来阿斯加德。

期待很快与你见面。

索尔·奥丁森”

凯瑟琳·贝亚德在宽敞的马车上把这封印着奥丁森家族火漆封印的信读了又读，纸上的每一个字都无比真诚，以至于凯瑟琳忍不住一遍又一遍的去想，索尔这次接她去阿斯加德，究竟是为了什么。 

抵达阿斯加德的那天，索尔带着他的弟弟洛基在宫殿门口等她。

凯瑟琳记得那个黑头发的男孩，她小时候曾随父母拜访过阿斯加德，后来也在宫里住了几年。也正是在那时，她认识了索尔和洛基。

以及与她早有婚约的范达尔。

凯瑟琳的马车门被索尔亲自打开，伸出手迎她下车。

她对上索尔的眼神，很快又被其中的热情所吓退，搭在门框上的手僵了僵，最终还是自己扶着车门走了下来。

索尔尴尬的眨了眨眼睛，低头看见凯瑟琳紧紧攥在一起、随后藏进衣袖的双手，突然意识到他似乎再一次惊吓到了贝亚德家的小女孩——就像四年前她惊慌失措的跑出他的寝宫，爬上马车再也没有回来过。

索尔和凯瑟琳静默无言的站在院子里，直到车夫被洛基一个眼神打发走，马蹄踏在地上“哒哒”作响的声音才让两人回过神来。

“这是洛基，我弟弟。”索尔一把拉过洛基半挡在自己身前，试图掩饰自己的尴尬。

“我们认识，”洛基有些无语又迷惑的皱了一下眉毛，“贝亚德小姐曾住在阿斯加德，不是在你一个人的寝宫。”

寝宫这个词无疑像一块石头，轻轻投进水里，溅起两点涟漪。

索尔的表情更加僵硬起来。他从未想过与凯瑟琳的重逢会是这样的场面。

凯瑟琳反倒比索尔更先反应过来，神色如常的微笑着向洛基点了点头：“殿下。”

洛基淡定的回应着她。

“走吧，去看看你的房间，”索尔冲凯瑟琳扬了扬下巴，“今晚还有给你接风的宴会，提前准备一下。”

凯瑟琳和索尔两个人肩并肩走在前往宴会大厅的路上。

夜晚的城堡本不该如此安静，但今晚所有的仆人都在宴会厅和厨房忙碌，这不算长的一段路上竟没有一个人影来打扰他们。

索尔不知道该说些什么来打破沉默，而凯瑟琳很明显也没有首先开口的意思。

于是想了半天，他还是决定问她：“四年前那天晚上……”

“那天晚上什么都没发生。”凯瑟琳站定下来转向索尔，绿色的眼睛认真的盯着他的，“索尔，什么都没发生。”

“那为什么离开？而且四年里你一封信都没有给我回。”索尔说话的时候显然是带着情绪的。他还是不擅长隐藏自己的想法，以至于凯瑟琳都能在他脸上看见“我生气了但我不会承认我需要你哄我”这几个字。

凯瑟琳忍不住轻笑出声：“那晚我们都喝多了，我的侍女把我带回了房间，我们什么都没做，至少我走的时候你已经在酒窖里打起呼噜了。”

索尔看了她半天，很显然这个说法不足以说服他。两个正值青春萌动年纪的人躲在一起喝的烂醉，接下来会发生些什么他比任何人都清楚不过。但凯瑟琳如此坚持，索尔也不知道该如何反驳，毕竟那晚他确实喝的有些多——不，应该说是喝的太多了，多到他第二天下午从一堆翻倒的酒桶里醒来，才听仆人说贝亚德小姐已经一大早坐车回了里昂内堡。

凯瑟琳真诚的眼神盯着索尔半天，他才叹了口气看向一旁，过会儿又看回她：“那你的……病，好些了吗？”

凯瑟琳自然知道他指的是什么。

四年前，14岁的凯瑟琳在阿斯加德的宫廷厨房内撞见一个厨师和女仆躲在面粉架子后激情纠缠。那天她脸红心跳的藏在桌案下面目睹了全过程，直到两个人精疲力尽的整理好衣服先后离开，她才慢慢的站起身。

那时两腿间黏腻冰凉的感觉让她感到既害怕又兴奋，潜藏在人类本能之中被压抑已久的欲望逐渐萌生，从勉强自抑到一发不可收拾，凯瑟琳只用了两周的时间。

她开始忍不住留意起那些烦人的男孩子，开始渴望男性粗粝指腹不经意的擦过她紧实的肌肤，开始加入其它姑娘们喜欢讨论的话题——当然都是关于男人和性的。

起初她以为所有女孩都和她一样，大家都是臣服于原始欲望的小绵羊，在甜蜜却危险的诱惑面前束手就擒。

可后来她发现，她们对于男子的话题也只是止于亲吻，而那天厨师与女仆在厨房里做的事情，却没有一人经历过。

再后来，凯瑟琳在夜深人静的卧室里，对着暗红色的床幔，虔诚的睁大双眼，双手却伸向罪恶的秘境，也就此将她带入了深深地罪孽之中。

14岁的凯瑟琳患上了性瘾，而在她的国家、在她的上帝面前，烦恼又诱人的快感该是罪责，在其中沉沦的人该是囚犯。

至少对于女孩来说，确实如此。

不过这件事她只告诉了索尔一人，在他们喝得不省人事的那个晚上，索尔·奥丁森成为了唯一知道她的秘密的人。

“我的性瘾，”凯瑟琳顿了一顿，“已经好了。”

“真的？”索尔显得有些惊讶，“可是，怎么……怎么做到的？”

凯瑟琳睫毛快速的眨了两下，声音有些干涩：“就是好了。”

2.

宴会上弗丽嘉和凯瑟琳说了很多话，关于她那在前不久离世的父母双亲，以及她所遭遇的一切不幸。

“能来到阿斯加德已经让我倍感荣幸了。”凯瑟琳拘谨的低着头，脸上挂着淡淡的微笑。

“我保证你是阿斯加德最尊贵的客人，而且在这里你会很安全。”弗丽嘉说完，和索尔耳语了几句，先行离开。

索尔看向凯瑟琳，她脸上的表情还是没有多少变化，沉默的靠在柱子上，手里拿着一杯血红的葡萄酒。

“凯瑟琳，”索尔清了清嗓子，仍然觉得不够，于是端过一杯酒来狠狠地灌了下去，缓了半天才开口，“你的范达尔的婚约……”

“这就是你叫我来的原因？”凯瑟琳打断了他的话，“叫我来履行婚约？”

索尔眨巴着眼睛：“范达尔的父母半年前也去世了，他这段时间过得……有些不好。母亲觉得是时候让你们成家了。”

“你一直知道我们是有婚约在身的对吧？”凯瑟琳的问题让索尔有些不解，但他还是认真的点了点头。

“那么……”凯瑟琳歪着脑袋看他，“这四年里，你一直以为自己睡了好朋友的未婚妻？”

“……”

“不用担心，”凯瑟琳笑了起来，“‘什么都没发生’。”

索尔似乎还想说些什么，但凯瑟琳抬起拿着酒杯的手指了指远处：“你母亲在看着你，大概有事叫你过去。”

索尔回头看向弗丽嘉，她正越过人群向他点了点头。于是他又看向凯瑟琳：“你一个人没问题吗？”

凯瑟琳一偏脑袋：“当然。”

索尔离开后，凯瑟琳百无聊赖的环视着宴会厅，空闲的那只手偶尔抓两颗深紫色的葡萄放进嘴里，视线却从未在诱人的果盘上停留过哪怕一秒，似乎吃进腹中的东西不过是为了填饱空荡荡的胃，而不是为了满足味觉或视觉的任何享受。

“女士们，”远处传来的声音让凯瑟琳偏过了头，“就是这把剑，在斯利普的战役中，‘咔嚓’，斩下了对方国王的脑袋。”

金发的骑士左手握着腰间的剑鞘，右手高举着镶着红宝石的长剑指向半空，剑尖正对着吊灯上的白蜡。他身边围坐着一群年轻的姑娘，一个个托着下巴、用崇拜的眼神看着他。

“现在，”骑士收下剑来，剑柄半握在掌中，递向周遭的姑娘们，视线却在扫过凯瑟琳时定住不动了，“有谁想来打磨我的宝剑么？晚些时候……我的房间。”

凯瑟琳自然听出了话里明显的不能再明显的暗示，也收到了他明显的不能再明显的眼神。于是她露出了最好看的笑容，随即放下手中的酒杯转身就走。

骑士没想到她会是这样的反应，着急的跳下椅子，走了两步，听到背后的声音又立刻回身，冲着一桌子有些失望的女孩微笑着，优雅的弯腰道：“抱歉女士们，这把剑找到今晚的主人了。”

凯瑟琳走出宴会厅没几步，就被范达尔拦了下来。

他小跑了几步，滑到她面前，额前细碎的金发掉下来，在脑门上晃来晃去。

刚才那番“显摆”他做过很多次了，对于那些成天呆在城堡里、幻想着骑士和战争的姑娘们来说尤其管用。至于最后一句“今晚我房里”，那是他这次的临场发挥，没想到太过直接反而起了反作用。

当然，这只是范达尔的想法。

显然此时的他还没有认出眼前的漂亮姑娘就是与他早有婚约的未婚妻，而她也不着急告诉他真相。

“美丽的小姐，宴会才开始不久，何必着急走？”

“这么无聊的宴会，留着也是浪费时间。”凯瑟琳微笑着回应。

“无聊么？我觉得很有趣。或许你只是缺少一个让你觉得有趣的人？”

“又或许是因为你觉得有趣，我才会觉得无聊。”

范达尔一愣。

阿斯加德大王子最好的朋友，外加骑士团最年轻的骑士，还有显赫的家世，这些身份加在一起让他成了阿斯加德最受女孩子追捧的对象，直到凯瑟琳说出这番话之前，他还从未在猎艳场上遭遇如此惨烈的失败。

“你……”

“不耽误您参加有趣的宴会了，我先走了。”凯瑟琳绕过范达尔向自己的房间走去。

等范达尔回过神来，匆忙转过身冲着她的背影喊了一句：“我还不知道你的名字！”

凯瑟琳停了下来，想了一想，微微撇回头去：“凯瑟琳。”

“凯瑟琳……”范达尔默默念着这个名字，半晌之后恍然大悟的惊到，“是凯瑟琳·贝亚德？！”

3.

范达尔从没想过自己会喜欢上凯瑟琳·贝亚德这个麻烦的女人。

准确的说，他从未想过自己会真的喜欢上任何女人。英俊潇洒又有趣的他自幼便长了一张让女人神魂颠倒的脸，小时候每个看见他的贵妇都会忍不住摸着他的小脸说要将自己最好看的女儿许配给他。而父母在鼠疫中去世后，他便更加放纵自己，几乎半个阿斯加德的女人都和他有过那么一两段“历史”。

他甚至打算一辈子不结婚，就这样流连于帝国的贵族小姐和夫人中间，直到某天玩儿腻了，或者干脆战死沙场。

他觉得这样的一辈子也挺好玩儿的。

也正是因为不想结婚，他才一直没有把远在里昂内堡的未婚妻接到阿斯加德，甚至前几年索尔屡屡和他提起，他也是随便找个理由糊弄过去罢了。

毕竟他也不会想到，四年前那个还没长开的青涩小姑娘，会在这么短的时间内出落得如此漂亮，以至于那晚在宴会上，他的视线从剑尖收回后落在她身上的那一刻起，就再也难以移开了。

凯瑟琳住在城堡里的这几天，范达尔没事儿就找借口往里面跑，说是去找索尔聊军事，可到了索尔的门前又立马转弯，甚至连索尔站在门口迎他，他都不看上一眼，像是失了魂一样的往索尔的隔壁跑——隔壁自然是凯瑟琳的房间。

也不知道是不是索尔的主意，他的未婚妻来了阿斯加德，不住到他家里去，却偏偏住在索尔的隔壁！

索尔对此的解释是：凯瑟琳是我接来的，当然住我家。

范达尔对这厮的真实目的表示怀疑。

凯瑟琳来到阿斯加德的第十五天，索尔在城堡后面的花园里举办了一个小型宴会。他知道凯瑟琳不喜欢太多陌生人在场，干脆就只叫了几个熟悉的伙伴。当然其中不包括洛基——他似乎对于凯瑟琳并没有多少好感。

宴会上的年轻人很快闹成了一团，凯瑟琳在一旁坐着看索尔和范达尔他们追着跑，心情难得的好了一些。

闹了一会儿，一个男孩提议玩一个“夺旗子”的游戏，只不过这个“旗子”并不是普通的旗帜，而是裹着旗帜的女孩。每个男孩都有一面属于自己的“旗帜”，而他们要做的就是在保护好自己这面“旗帜”的同时，尽可能多的把别人的“旗子”抢过来。

在场的大多数人表示赞同，只是他们都是兄妹或者已有婚约的未婚夫妻，成双成对，自动组好了队伍——除了索尔和范达尔。

“要不你当我的旗子？”索尔瞟了范达尔一眼，紧接着小腹上便挨了他一拳：“滚，去找希芙。”

索尔撇了撇嘴巴，飞快的跑进了屋里去，经过凯瑟琳身边时还不忘回头看了她一眼，冲她微微笑了笑。

再笑看我不揍你！范达尔心里想着。

有了希芙赏脸帮忙，范达尔成了花园里唯一没有旗子的男人。自然，他把求助的目光递给了凯瑟琳。

凯瑟琳从一开始就知道这是他们商量好的局，但她也懒得戳穿，站起身来接过范达尔递来的旗子，大大方方的裹在了身上。

范达尔见凯瑟琳没有反对，暗自舒了一口气，走到她跟前帮她紧了紧身上的旗帜，两只手轻轻搭在了她纤细的腰上：“等下玩起来可能会很激烈，要是摸到了什么不该摸的，你可不能打我，未婚妻。”

凯瑟琳冲他挑了挑眉：“这就是你用旗子把我的手裹起来的原因？”

范达尔也不狡辩，得逞似的笑了笑：“准备好了？”

不等凯瑟琳点头，比赛开始的声音已经响起。范达尔搂着行动不便的凯瑟琳在场地里跑来跑去，最后干脆把她抱在了怀里躲避其他男孩的进攻。

一场比赛下来，索尔成了赢家。身为战士的希芙不但没有像其他女孩一样成为累赘，反而帮他得到了两面旗帜，而范达尔则是第二名，只因他虽然没有赢得旗帜，但也没有丢了自己的那一面。

游戏结束后，气喘吁吁的男孩女孩们走向座位休息，范达尔把凯瑟琳解开，满以为自己会被她打上一巴掌——刚才躲避索尔的时候，他没打招呼就把凯瑟琳扛在了肩上，手也自然而然的托在了她的屁股上。

而在那之后凯瑟琳的脸色就煞白煞白的，像是被他吓坏了。

“抱歉，我刚才……”

范达尔话没说完，只见凯瑟琳在被解开的一瞬间便捂着嘴巴跑了出去，在场的其他人无不惊讶的看着愣在当场的范达尔，没有人说话。

范达尔愣了一会儿，赶紧追了上去。

凯瑟琳用手帕擦着嘴角，一只手抚着胸口走了出来，脸色依然不好看。

“你没事儿吧？”

范达尔伸手去扶她，而凯瑟琳意外的没有推开他——在这之前她很反感他的触碰，当然也可能是反感所有男人的触碰。

凯瑟琳摇了摇头：“没事儿，胃里突然不舒服，休息一会儿就好了。”

范达尔陪着她在一张长椅上坐下，手还紧紧握着她的。

过了半晌，范达尔轻轻笑了笑：“谢谢你帮我赢了比赛。” 

凯瑟琳抬眼看他：“我记得索尔抢到了四面旗帜。”

“没错，”范达尔认真的看进凯瑟琳的眼里，“但是……只要你还在，第二名对我来说也是胜利。”

凯瑟琳听完，愣愣的看了他一会儿，低下头去没有说话。

4.

“我要娶她。”范达尔闯进索尔的房间，双手撑在他的桌子前。

索尔从满桌的文案后抬起头来看了他一眼：“之前不是说一辈子都不结婚吗？”

“你别管，就当我是放屁。”

索尔瘪了瘪嘴：“行，那你来找我做什么？我又不是凯瑟琳。”

“我要求婚，”范达尔手舞足蹈的在空中画圈圈，索尔的脑袋也跟着他的手点点点，直到范达尔停下来，问，“该怎么求婚？她喜欢什么？想要什么样的婚礼？什么样的场地？宫廷还是野外，或者去我的庄园，里昂内堡她应该不会想回去。什么样的服装比较合适？”

索尔皱着眉头听了半天，拉着激动不已的范达尔去找了弗丽嘉。

从弗丽嘉那里接受了一顿婚礼知识的洗礼后，两个年轻的男士回到了索尔的房间。

“不过，”索尔拍了拍范达尔的肩膀，“你是不是应该先问问凯瑟琳的意思？”

范达尔张大了嘴顿了半天，在索尔肩上拍了一掌：“有道理！”

“我拒绝。”

在火炉旁单膝跪地的范达尔怎么也没想到凯瑟琳会如何干脆利落的拒绝他的求婚。

“你……不再考虑考虑？我们有婚约。”

凯瑟琳看了他两眼，走到一旁的椅子上坐了下来。

范达尔呆在原本的位置，视线跟着凯瑟琳移动。

“范达尔，”凯瑟琳认真的看着他，长出了口气，“我怀孕了。”

单膝跪着的范达尔这下没法撑住。他身子一闪，慌忙用手撑地再勉强稳住身形。

“多久了？”

“三个月。”

“就是来阿斯加德之前。”

“对。”

范达尔深吸了一口气。这短短几秒之内他接收到的信息量太多，一时有些难以消化。

“孩子的父亲是？”

凯瑟琳看着火炉里熊熊燃烧的大火，倒映在她眼里反射出烧不尽的情绪，“他是个战士。保加的战争波及到里昂内堡之前，他从保加边境逃了进来，我收留了他。”

“那他现在在哪儿？”

“伤好之后，他回到了军队。”凯瑟琳眨了眨眼睛，“大概在之后的战争里牺牲了。”

范达尔在原地想了半天，起身走到凯瑟琳身边，在她面前再次单膝跪下，握住她搭在膝盖上的手：“凯瑟琳，我不在乎你的孩子是谁的，我会像亲生父亲一样对他。”

“这正是我所担心的，”凯瑟琳低头看他，“你现在不在乎这个孩子的存在，你愿意对他好，是因为你对我有感情。但如果有一天，你对我的感情消失了，你还会对他如亲生父亲一样吗？”

“凯瑟琳，你该对我有些信心。”

“我是对我自己没有信心。”凯瑟琳把手从他的掌心抽了出来，尽管他的掌心很宽厚，指尖还有些拿剑磨出的硬茧，莫名的让她安心。

“凯瑟琳……孩子总是需要一个父亲的。”

“我听人说你是不婚主义者，我也一样。”凯瑟琳站起身来从范达尔身前走开，背对着他拉开窗户。外面的夜很浓也很黑，凯瑟琳感觉到自己正离背后温暖的火光越来越远，而且即将没入黑夜，从此再无获得救赎的机会。

“很多不婚主义者只是还没遇到想让她结婚的那个人。”范达尔不甘心的追上两步。

“我遇到过了，”凯瑟琳深吸一口气转过身来看着他，“他死了。”

5.

凯瑟琳消失了，就在范达尔向她求婚的第二天，她没有告诉任何人，甚至是索尔，而是在床上留下一封信后便人间蒸发。

那信是给范达尔的，而索尔在仆人传来消息的第一时间便命人将信送到了他家。

“亲爱的范达尔，

你看到这封信的时候我已经离开了阿斯加德。

抱歉昨晚狠心拒绝了你，也谢谢你会喜欢我。

别找我，也别记得我。就当我死了。

找个想让你结婚的人，娶她，和她生一个，或者几个，属于你自己的孩子。

我们的婚约是父母做主定下的，现在他们都不在了，就让它也和他们一起离开吧。

凯瑟琳·贝亚德”

6.

凯瑟琳再次出现时，是在遥远的兰卡堡边境。

黑发绿眼的男人坐在她对面，狡黠的眼神如能洞穿凯瑟琳的灵魂，这让她很不自在的扭动了一下身子。

“你之前告诉范达尔，你孩子的父亲是保加的战士。”洛基的眼神瞟向凯瑟琳怀中的女婴，她不舒服的撩起襁褓把孩子遮了起来。

“没错。”

“我去过保加，问过边境那支军队的老兵。他们有寻人收尸的传统，但没有任何记录显示有人逃到了里昂内堡。”

“也许是他记错了。”

“三十八个人都记错了？”

凯瑟琳眨了眨眼睛没有说话。

“你还告诉弗丽嘉，你的父母是在保加与弗夏堡的战争波及到里昂内堡时死去的。”

“是。”

“但那场战争在碰到里昂内堡的边境之前就结束了。”

凯瑟琳的呼吸开始变得沉重起来。

“更有趣的是，在你父母死亡后的第五天，有一波雇佣军出现在里昂内堡的山上，剿灭了一波盘踞山头多年的土匪。在那之前三天，贝亚德家有一大笔财务支出，几乎耗尽了你的所有财产。” 

“你想说什么？”凯瑟琳抬起眼来，绿色的眼睛望进同样深不可测的洛基的眼底。

“不存在的战士，来历不明的女儿，死亡的亲人，大笔的财务支出，突然出现的雇佣军和突然消失的土匪……贝亚德小姐，你父母死亡那天，究竟发生了什么？”

凯瑟琳大声的喘着气，没有说话。

洛基笑了笑，微微欠起身来靠近她：“不如我换个问法，贝亚德小姐，为什么要说谎呢？”

凯瑟琳抱着女儿的胳膊紧了紧，噌的一下站起身来。

“我是那天唯一的幸存者……我所说的，就是真相。”


End file.
